Broken
by Tachibana-Alexander
Summary: ¿Qué hacer cuando sientes que tu vida carece de sentido? ¿Realmente habrá alguien a quien le importes y note tu ausencia? ¿Cómo encontrar la paz en un abrazo que provoca una tempestad de emociones en tu interior? Muchas veces quien menos pensamos es a quien más le importamos / Advertencias adentro.


Hola, hola, pues me he animado y he escrito mi propia historia sobre Free, espero sea de su agrado y pido disculpas si mi narrativa es un poco incoherente, una vez empiezo a escribir pierdo noción de intervalos de tiempo.

_**Advertencias.**_

_**-**OoC (Vamos, creo que toda historia posee OoC) -Bien, creo que por el momento es la única-_

_Pues siempre la misma aclaración, y sin más que decir disfruten de la lectura..._

**_"Free no me pertenece, esta historia es simplemente por diversión y sin fines de lucros, el pensamiento escrito antes del capitulo, pertenece a Megane Michiru-chan, a la cual agradezco por permitirme usarlo y su ayuda y motivación para la publicación de esta historia."_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"¿Cómo encontrar la paz en un abrazo que provoca una tempestad de emociones en tu interior removiendo sentimientos, convirtiéndolos en pasiones que buscan desbordarse para entregarlas por completo?<em>**

**_Ser como el mar que vez la superficie estar en calma pero mientras más te adentras en sus profundidades más corres el riesgo de ser aplastado por la incesante presión de sus aguas"_**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Cap<em>_í__tulo 1. Frustraci__ó__n._**

* * *

><p>¿Cuál es mi historia? ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Tan rápido me rendí? Dicen que todos ven pasar su vida ante sus ojos cuando llega la hora del fin, como una pequeña película que te muestra cada momento que has vivido, pero, ¿no se supone que también incluye tus momentos felices?, verdaderamente no lo comprendo, como mi mente aún en estos, mis últimos momentos me atormenta una y otra vez mostrándome esos dolorosos recuerdos.<p>

Mi vida está atascada, atorada, me siento perdido aturdido, ¿por qué debo de seguir vivo?, Haru, mi amor de infancia, un amor puro, inocente, desinteresado, algo que evoluciono de amistad a algo más, aunque solo fue unilateral, ha empezado una relación, aunque eso no es lo que me molesta, es con quien la empezó, el amor que sentía por Haru lo deje atrás desde que Rin regreso de Australia, lo deje atrás simplemente como un platónico como cualquier amor que nace entre dos mejores amigos, pero que sabes que de eso no pasarán, de ser "amigos".

Y Rin, diablos, ese maldito tiburón pelirrojo del Samezuka, que vino a acelerar mi corazón, a nublar mi juicio, a alborotar mis hormonas con su regreso de Australia, que me hizo caer rendido a sus pies, enamorado y termine siendo usado, para tratar de "superar" sus sentimientos por Haru-chan dos semanas, eso le basto a nuestra "relación", dos semanas para que se fuese al caño, para que Rin me destrozara el corazón con un simple "No te amo Makoto, ya lo he comprendido, mi amor es Haru, lo siento, no lo dejaré ir tan fácil", y luego de eso, una semana fue suficiente para que mi amor de infancia y quien actualmente hiciera pedazos mi corazón comenzarán una relación.

Pero a quien quiero engañar quien se fijaría en el cobarde, tímido y miedoso Makoto Tachibana quien posaría sus ojos en el desastre andante que soy.

A todos nos llega la hora de partir, así que, ¿por qué retrasarlo si puedo darle un empujón al destino para adelantarlo?, qué más da morir hoy a morir mañana, ¿a quién le es relevante mi presencia en este mundo? ¿A quién le importa verdaderamente como me siento? Todos ven la sonrisa más nadie ve a fondo lo solo y triste que me encuentro, solo aprecian la máscara y nadie ha conseguido despojarme de ella. A veces quisiera que alguien lo notará y me ayudará, que alguien me diese un abrazo reconfortante en las noches, cuando mi mente me juega absurdas y obscuras bromas y las lágrimas no pueden ser contenidas.

Es ridículo, ¿no?, como alguien de mi tamaño es un maldito cobarde que se asusta y cuestiona todo, como cada pensamiento que atraviesa mi mente es desalentador, abrumante, destructor, cada uno de ellos solo me recuerda lo solo que estoy, Haru y Rin en su mundo tratando de salir adelante en su relación –siempre tengo que fingir una sonrisa frente a ellos para que no vean cuan frustrado me siento, y ¡oh! Sorpresa, soy tan irrelevante en su mundo que se tragan esa absurda mueca que llaman "sonrisa"- Nagisa y Rei dos grandes chicos que se supone son mis amigos en quienes debería de refugiarme para aminorar mi dolor, pero, vaya a todos les ha dado por tratar de empezar una relación, cada uno desplazándome, haciendo a un lado al pobre y solitario Tachibana Makoto, así que, ¿por qué no morir? ¿Además de mi familia, quien me extrañaría si ya no estoy aquí?

Un paso al frente, es todo lo que necesito para partir de este mundo, un paso separa mi vida de la muerte, un paso es todo lo que marcara mi destino, abro mis brazos y me inclino al frente, es ahora o nunca solo doy un paso y caeré al vacío, un paso y todo lo que he sido quedará en el olvido.

Pero el destino gira y da vueltas que no tenemos previstas, podremos desear algo, pero el muy hijo de perra nos tiene preparados otros planes completamente distintos a los deseados, y aquí estoy lanzándome al vacío esperando el aire que recorrerá mi cuerpo antes de que se estrelle en el frio pavimento.

Pero no sucede, no siento, el vértigo, no hay viento, no estoy cayendo, solo siento dos fuertes brazos alrededor de mi cintura y pecho y un cálido aliento susurrándome al oído -¿En qué diablos estás pensando como para querer hacer esto?- la voz es imponente, seria, tranquilizadora, puedo sentir su loción adherirse a mi cuerpo, envolver mis sentidos y dejarme perdido, ¿Quién es mi salvador? ¿Por qué su voz me es tan malditamente conocida?, no volteo, no quiero hacerlo, no puedo hacerlo, no quiero que la persona que acaba de frustrar mis planes vea el sendero de lágrimas que recorre mis mejillas, mis iris dilatadas y las pupilas enrojecidas, aunque algo me dice que ya lo ha notado, que sabe que he llorado y eso ha nublado mi juicio y ha hecho que tome una decisión estúpida, desesperada.

No me suelta, aferra más sus brazos en mi cintura y pecho, es un abrazo más fuerte, que trata de tranquilizarme, mi salvador a recargado su barbilla en mi hombro, siento su cálido aliento con un cautivante aroma a menta y granada sobre mi lóbulo derecho, susurrando palabras que me dejan quieto, en blanco, sin un solo pensamiento.

Hasta que vagamente empiezo a recordar porque reconozco la voz, porque se me hace conocido su aroma corporal y porque no me he apartado bruscamente de él, y la respuesta es simple ha sido simple desde el inicio –Sousuke- es todo lo que logro articular, porque es Yamazaki Sousuke el amigo de Rin, el que odia a Haru, quien creí me odiaba a mí por haber salido con el pelirrojo, pero esta acción me hace pensar que no es así.

¿Cómo acabe así? ¿De qué manera he llegado a esto? ¿Qué debo hacer cuando la persona que creí me odiaba por salir con su mejor amigo, acaba de salvarme de mí mismo? –Sou…suke- repito más pausadamente, tratando de asimilar que esto está sucediendo, que no es simplemente producto de mi imaginación, que tengo sus brazos a mi alrededor y no el frío aire que anuncia mi muerte, que tengo su voz ronca y varonil susurrando palabras reconfortantes en mi oído, que puedo sentir su fragancia impregnarse en mi piel y mezclarse en mis fosas nasales junto a su adictivo aliento, ¿cómo puedo comportarme ante esta situación? Cuando no logró comprender que fue lo que paso, ¿qué lo motivo a ayudarme? ¿Por qué está aquí?

Y no he podido parar de cuestionarme, aun cuando siento como me aleja del borde del puente donde planeaba acabar con mi vida, y ahora que estoy en el calor de sus brazos, solo una cosa acude a mi mente -¿Cómo he sido tan imbécil como para intentar acabar con mi vida, por esta estúpida situación?- no lo he notado, como mis labios se movieron automáticamente y las palabras que se suponen serían pensamiento han abandonado mi garganta, como mi cuerpo empieza a temblar sin control, y un sollozo lastimero como si de un animal herido se tratase acompaña a mi patético llanto.

¿Cómo he llegado a esta situación? ¿En qué momento Sousuke ha acomodado mi cara en su pecho y mi llanto empapa su camisa? ¿Por qué me brinda su pecho para que desahogue mi lamento? No lo entiendo, ¡maldición, no lo entiendo! Y aunque quiero hablar, de mi garganta solo salen sollozos e hipidos, mis lágrimas no cesan, es como si encontrarán por fin el lugar que han buscado siempre para ser recibidas, como si todo el dolor que he cargado en mi interior en todo este tiempo se decidiera a dejarme libre al fin, siendo vaciado en ese líquido cristalino que humedece cada vez más la ajustada camisa de Yamazaki-kun, y aunque quiero parar de llorar, no puedo, es como si su mera presencia sacara a flote al Makoto de mi interior, a ese que siempre ha querido unos brazos abiertos que reciban todo mi dolor, pero no quiero parecer tan débil delante de él, no puedo, algo en mi me grita que no debo de ser tan débil justo frente a él.

Así que trato de todas las maneras posibles de acallar mi lamento, pero me es imposible, o eso creía, hasta que Yamazaki Sousuke decide colocar suavemente su mano en mi cabello y revolverlo, y como si de una silenciosa orden se tratase mi llanto es acallado, y solo atino a alzar mi rostro y ver el suyo, su sonrisa me deslumbra es un gran contraste en comparación a lo demacrado que se ha de ver mi rostro, y ese estúpido pensamiento me hace sonreír, aunque sea una sonrisa rota, pero es la más genuina que he hecho en todo este mes, escucho que dice algo, así que intento desesperadamente concentrar mi atención en sus palabras y no en el tortuosamente lento movimiento de sus labios.

* * *

><p>Si habéis llegado hasta aquí muchas gracias, espero mi historia haya sido de su agrado...<br>Cualquier critica, sugerencia o recomendación es bien recibida siempre y cuando sea respetuosa..

Cada review alimenta mi motivación para escribir -chantaje, ¿dónde?- en fin, hasta el próximo...  
>Saludos.<br>-Alexander


End file.
